We Parted, and Then...
by DarkOuters7
Summary: Shows Seiya's life back on Kinmoku after Stars and Usagi's life after Stars. An enemy brings them together for one last meeting.


Title: We Parted, and Then...  
Author: Darkouters7  
E-mail: darkouters7@yahoo.com  
This is my third fanfic! I hope you all enjoy. There is some action in this, but I don't consider it as a lot. All the characters belong to Naoko Tsechi (or however you spell her name). DO NOT take any of the characters I made up. They are MINE. anyone who does will be SORRY. Ok, I'm ok. So, read it and send ALL comments to me. If you have AOL Instant Messenger, my screen names that I use the most are, SenshiSaturn, ChibiChibi787, Senshiofthesky, and senshioftheocean, so IM me whenever you want. Now on with the story:  
************************************************  
  
  
  
Authors note: This is several years after Galaxia. Crystal Tokyo doesn't exist yet. Some of it takes place on Seiya's planet, and some of it takes place on Earth.   
  
  
" You still have feelings for her, don't you?" a gentle voice asked.  
Seiya turned around and saw Princess Kakyuu standing there. He had been staring at the sunset and daydreaming about Usagi. He was embarrassed to admit the feelings he still had for Usagi. He didn't want anyone to know he was heartbroken over a silly teenage klutz. But she was a beautiful, kind, and caring silly teenage klutz, and he loved her for that. He cleared his throat and answered slowly, "Yes, my princess, I do. I can't help it. She has stolen my heart and she hasn't returned it."  
" It is obvious Seiya that you are heartbroken," the Princess replied, " I wish I could do something to help you, but you and I both know that Usagi's destiny is with Mamoru."  
" Yes, I know, but I still wish, and I still have a tiny spark of hope. Maybe one day, she'll allow me to steal her heart."  
"Maybe," the Princess replied, "I must go now. I will see you tomorrow," and with that she strolled of.  
Seiya sat down on a comfy velvet couch and thought about how much he missed Usagi. He wished that she could be with him now, and that they could be living happily ever after. If only he could change destiny. If only Usagi wasn't destined to be with Mamoru. But even if she wasn't, there would still be a problem. Usagi would need to love him back. He wasn't sure if she did or not, but he didn't want to think about that. He wanted to believe that she really did love him, and even if it wasn't true, he still loved her.  
************************************************  
  
Usagi sat down on a park bench and waited for Mamoru. He was supposed to meet her at the park to watch the sunset with her. He was late though, and the sun was already partially down. She sighed and prepared to wait a little longer. She was used to him being late these days. He was always occupied with his studies, and he lost track of the time every now and then. She sat for a little while longer. The moon was out now, and she could see the bright stars twinkling in the sky. They look so happy, she thought. She wished she could be truly happy again. A few years ago I was truly happy. Everything was running smoothly, besides the Galaxia ordeal. Now I long for the adventure and mystery I had those days. There have been no more problems since Galaxia, and I am almost a normal teenager now. Sadly, it is not how I imagined it to be.  
Footsteps approaching the bench snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw Mamoru approaching.  
"Mamo-chan, you're here. I was starting to get worried," she lied. She was perfectly fine about him not being there. She was used to it after all.   
"I'm so sorry for being late. I was studying and I lost track of the time," he explained.  
"Oh, that's ok. As long as you get good grades," she attempted a fake smile.   
"Well," he started," since we're here, we might as well sit down and look at the stars or something."  
"Ok then," Usagi said, and they both sat down.   
The silence was overwhelming and Usagi wasn't trying to start a conversation. She was too distracted by her own thoughts. He's always late. He doesn't care about me anymore. He always puts his studies first. I feel so unloved by him these days, but I don't know what to do about it. Nowadays, I sometimes wish he wouldn't show up. Being around him is so uncomfortable, and I never know what to say or how to act. It's like all the interests we shared have disappeared. The only thing he talks about is his studies, and he never talks about the things we used to talk about. I wonder if he still loves me. Maybe he's just staying with me because he knows we are destined and he doesn't want to destroy our destiny.   
"Usagi, you are so quiet. What's the matter?" Mamoru asked.  
"Mamoru, I don't know about us anymore. I mean, we seem so distant around eachother these days. You're always busy with your studies, and you are always late for our dates. When we are around eachother, it's always silent. Either that or you're talking about your studies. We never talk like we used to. I don't know, but I get the feeling you don't love me anymore."   
"Usagi, I love you more than all the love in the universe combined. I'm sorry if I never talk about things you enjoy talking about anymore. I didn't know you felt like this. Why didn't you tell me before?"  
"Maybe I'm wrong then. Maybe you're not the one who doesn't love me anymore, maybe I'm the one who doesn't love you anymore," Usagi said thinking it over. She knew that had to be the case. She just didn't love him anymore.  
"Usagi, you don't mean that, do you?" Mamoru said in shock.   
"I'm sorry, Mamoru, but I don't love you anymore," Usagi said. She then stood up and ran toward Rei's temple. She couldn't face Mamoru now. Not after what she had just told him. But sadly, she knew what she had told him was very true. She really didn't love him anymore.  
"Wait, Usagi!" she heard Mamoru cry out, "We are destined to be together. I love you! Please, come back!"  
His voice grew faint as she ran farther away from him.   
**********************************************************************  
Seiya sat at the dinner table, eating silently. He listened to Taiki and Yaten argue about who was going to escort the Princess to the ball that was coming up soon. His mind drifted away from the conversation and he started to think about Usagi. Before he had completely spaced out, Taiki's low, bothersome voice broke his thoughts.   
"Seiya," he started," don't you think I should escort the Princess to the ball? After all I'm handsome, elegant, and extremely cool. "  
"You wish,"Yaten interrupted.  
"So," Taiki started again, ignoring Yaten's remark, "who should escort her?"  
"I really don't know. You guys are such bakamonos (stupid people). All you do is argue. I'm done with dinner, and I'm really tired so I'm gonna go up to bed. Don't bother me. Goodnight," and with that he left.  
As he was lying he bed, he started wondering what Usagi was doing at that exact moment.  
*************************************************************  
  
"You told him what?!?!" Rei exclaimed.  
"I told him that I didn't love him anymore," Usagi repeated herself for the fifteen-millionth time.  
"Well, is that true?" Rei asked.  
"Yes," Usagi sighed.  
"But, but, but you have to love him! You guys are destined to be together. How can you not love him anymore?" Rei asked.  
"I don't know. It's just that, well, we are just so different around eachother these days. We act like we hardly know eachother. It's always silent when we're together. Either that or he's going on and on about the latest test he has to take. I just can't take it anymore. I find myself wishing he wouldn't show up for our dates. He's constantly late, and even though I don't mind him being late all the time, I still think he should put me before his studies. I mean he should at least pay a little attention to me. He wasn't always like this. We would talk about other things like the latest battle, or the new hit song from our favorite band. And before,he used to be early all the time, and I used to be the one who was late. I just think it's time we broke up. I mean we've been going out for what? 4 years? 5 years? No wait, I think it's 3 years. But anyway, do you see why I don't love him anymore?" Usagi asked.  
"Yes," Rei replied," I see your point. Maybe you guys need a little break from eachother."  
"Or maybe Mamoru needs to get a life, and while he's at it, some fashion sense would be nice too," Usagi said.  
"Now don't be cruel to him. I think he's just really into his studies, and maybe if you take a break from eachother, everything will be ok."  
"I don't know. Maybe a break is what we need, but I get the feeling it should be a permanent break."  
*************************************************************  
  
Seiya woke up and saw the sunshine flood through his window. He had to get ready because tonight was the ball, and he wanted to look his best. He got up and dressed in something comfortable. He would eat breakfast then change into his tuxedo. He made his way down the stairs and he could hear Yaten and Taiki arguing again.  
"I'm glad the princess realized what a loser you are and picked me to escort her," Yaten was saying.  
"Well," Taiki started," she chose you because she knew that a stupid little thing like you wouldn't get a date. She picked you out of pity. WAHAHAHA."  
" Pitying me? She should be pitying you. You're the ugly one who wouldn't get a date even if you were willing to pay people to go out with you!" Yaten said.  
"Good morning, you guys," Seiya said as he walked into the kitchen.   
"Hi," they both replied at the same time. Then they went back to their argument.  
"Well, if anything, I'm way cuter than you," Taiki said.  
"No way! You are so ugly and fat. How could you consider yourself cute? I just don't get how that twisted mind of yours works!" and with that Yaten stormed out of the kitchen.  
"You think I'm cute, right Seiya?" Taiki asked.  
"Uh, well, um...I don't know. I don't look at you in that way," Seiya replied.  
"Well, deep down you know I am," Taiki answered and he walked out.  
Seiya sighed and wondered why he was stuck with Taiki as a brother. He finished his breakfast and headed up to his room.  
***************************************************************************  
Usagi had spent the night at Rei's along with Minako, Makoto, and Ami. They had all come after Rei told them what had happened. After Usagi explained the whole thing 100 times, they talked about it the whole night. Everyone was not functioning because of lack of sleep, and they decided to stay at Rei's until they could function again. They had decided that Usagi should go talk to Mamoru soon, but Usagi said not until she had some sleep. So, they all fell asleep by the fire and it was 7:00 p.m. by the time they were all awake again.  
" I can't believe this is happening!" Minako exclaimed.  
" You certainly seem happy about it. Could it be you have a secret crush on Mamoru? " Makoto asked.  
"OOOO, Minako-chan," Rei started.  
"I don't," Minako explained," It's just that our lives have been so boring for such a long time, and I'm glad something interesting is happening."  
"Sure, we believe you," Makoto said.  
"You guys, this is serious. Destiny can be changed according to what we do here, so we must act mature about it," Ami said.  
"Yes, you guys. I agree with Ami, so what should I tell Mamoru? " Usagi asked.  
"We went over this so many times last night, "Rei said," Just tell him that you think you need a break from eachother."  
"But, I know a break isn't going to work. I want to end it all. Maybe one day I will love him again. For now, I don't want a break. I want to make sure he knows there is no certainty that I will return to him. "  
"Well, if that's what you want, Usagi, tell him that," Makoto said.  
"That I will," Usagi replied.  
***********************************************************************  
Seiya was all ready to go to the ball. He was waiting for Taiki, who seemed to be taking his sweet time in the bathroom. As if all that time in the bathroom is gonna help him look good. That would be impossible. Yaten had gone with the Princess, and Seiya was stuck with Taiki. Neither of them had a date. I could have one easily, there's just no girl that I'm interested in, Seiya thought.   
"I'm ready!" Taiki announced as he entered the room, "How do I look? No need to answer. I know I look ravishing. Let's go. I don't want to leave my fans waiting."  
Seiya stood up and followed him out to the car. He hoped no one at the ball recognized Taiki as his brother. How embarrasing,he thought.  
**************************************************************  
  
Usagi had just hung up the phone after talking to Mamoru. She had told him she needed to meet him somewhere and they had planned to meet at the temple in ten minutes. Of course, she was already there.  
"I'm so nervous you guys," Usagi said.  
"It's ok. We will be right behind the door listening to everything you say, so there's no need to be nervous," Minako said attempting to reassure Usagi.  
"If you don't mind, that is," Ami said.  
"No, I guess not. If you hear what we are saying then I don't have to explain it a million times."  
They all started laughing at that and then the doorbell rang. "I'll go get it," Usagi said.  
***********************************************************  
  
Seiya walked into the ballroom. He had to wait a few minutes to go in after Taiki just to make sure no one would think they knew eachother. Seiya had a reputation to keep after all. Of course, a lot of people knew they were brothers, but he would just have to live with that. He entered the ballroom and looked around. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Ahead of him he saw the princess and Yaten chatting with some people he didn't know. Yaten looked rather handsome, and the princess looked really beautiful. She was wearing a white gown that sparkled, and her crown sparkled with light that was pure goodness.. He looked behind him and he saw Taiki attempting to impress some girls.  
"Yes, I know I'm handsome and I know you gals are happy to have me be here. Please, please hold the applause." He was saying.  
The girls just shook their heads and with disgusted looks on their faces, walked away.  
Seiya walked towards the food bar. He would find someone to talk to there. He was standing around, looking at the people when he heard a voice say, "Hello, I'm Youkou Mayonaka."  
Seiya turned around and gasped at the sight. A girl who looked to be about 17 was standing there. She had midnight black hair that went all the way down to her ankles, and she was wearing it in odangos, just like Usagi's. She was wearing a soft pastel green dress, which looked great with her hair.   
"Uh...hi! I'm Kou Seiya. Nice to meet you Mayonaka," he replied.  
"Nice to meet you, Seiya. I saw you were standing here by yourself and I just came by to see if you wanted some company."  
"That would be great...I mean..ok sure that would be nice,"  
"Great," she replied.  
She looked like Usagi but she didn't act like her. Her manner was much more elegant. She spoke carefully and she seemed very reserved. They talked about life on the newly reconstructed planet, and how it was much better than before. Then the topic changed to Taiki and how silly he was.   
"I heard he was your brother," she stated.  
"Oh, well ya. Unfortuantely he is. He can be ok sometimes, but he gets on my nerves most of the time," Seiya replied.  
"I'm so sorry. I'm glad you're not like him," she said.  
Seiya was getting really nervous now. He was really captivated by her. Maybe it was because her look resembled Usagi's so much.   
"Seiya, can you come here for a second?" he heard Princess Kakyuu ask.  
"Sure," he called out to her," I'll be right back, if you don't mind," he told Mayonaka.  
"No of course not," she replied.  
*********************************************************************************  
  
"Hi," Usagi greeted Mamoru shyly," Come in."  
She led him to the room where the fire was.   
"Usagi," he started," please tell me that what you said wasn't true."  
"It is true. My love for you was fading and I never realized it until it was too late. Now it is gone. I think we should just be friends. Maybe one day I will fall in love with you again. As for now, it's over."  
"You break my heart, but I understand. I should be leaving now. Bye," then he left.   
*****************************************  
"Yes, Princess. You wanted to speak to me?" Seiya asked.  
"Yes. I see you found an acquaintance, have you not?"  
"Yes. She's really very nice. She reminds me of Usagi..." Seiya said.  
" Oh, Seiya. Please, don't let Usagi ruin this chance. I think that you and her can become really close. You should ask her to dance," Kakyuu said.  
"I think I will," Seiya replied.  
"Good. That is all," and she waved him away.  
************************************************  
"Go Usagi! You really told him!" Minako said.  
"I feel awful for what I did," Usagi said.  
"It's ok. It was what you had to do. You wouldn't want to stay in that kind of relationship the rest of your life, would you?" Rei stated.  
"Ya, that's true, Usagi-chan. Be happy. Now you're free!" Makoto said.  
"Yes, I guess I am then, but I still feel really terrible. I need to go be by myself for a while," Usagi said.  
"Well, if you ever need any of us, your welcome to stop by our houses. Rememer, we are always there for you," Ami said.  
"Thanks you guys, you're the greatest," and then she left.  
**********************************  
"I'm back," Seiya said, stating the obvious.  
"Long time no see," she replied.   
"Haha. Ya. Uh..well I was wondering if you would like to dance," Seiya asked.  
"Oh, I'd love to," she replied.  
"Great," he answered. He led her to the dance floor and they started dancing. He realized how graceful she was. The exact opposite of Usagi. When the song was over they stopped dancing and he led her over to the refreshments table.   
"You're a great dancer," he commented.  
"Thank you. So are you," she replied.  
Seiya hadn't had so much fun since he left Earth a few years ago. He didn't want the night to end, but it had to happen sometime. The time flew by, and pretty soon, the guests were leaving.   
"I had a great time. I'm glad I got to meet you," Seiya said.  
"Well, I had a great time too. I hope to see you someday soon. If you want, you can call me," and she handed him a piece of paper with her number neatly written on it. "Bye."  
"Bye," Seiya called out as she left. He couldn't believe it. She seemed so perfect.  
*****************************************  
Usagi was still exhausted even after twelve hours of sleep, but she knew she had to get up. She couldn't sleep forever. She had gone home from Rei's house and fallen asleep right away. She had just now woken up. It was 1:00 am. She looked at her bedside dresser and a picture of Mamoru, Chibi-Usa, and her, caught her eye. What will happen to Chibi-Usa if Mamoru and I are not married? Will she just disappear out of existance? I hope not, but it's a sacrifice I have to make. I have to sacrifice my own daughter for my happiness. I'm being really selfish, but I think that for once I should do things for myself. She then got up, got dressed, and prepared to go out into the world single and happy. Then she realized it was 1 in the morning so she went downstairs and prepared to watch some early morning tv. If she was lucky, the 3:00 movie would come on later.  
*****************************************  
Seiya arrived back at the house he shared with Taiki and Yaten. He had to drive because Yaten was too tired, and Taiki was drunk. The whole drive back Taiki had been acting extremely annoying.   
"Teeheeheee," Taiki laughed," I'm pretty. Teeheehee. Looky at me. I am the one and only superman! Ya. teeheehee. I know I know. Hold the applause. teeheehee."  
"Come on Taiki, go through the doors," Seiya directed Taiki," Good. Now, go up the stairs. Good boy."  
"Teeheehee. I'm a good boy and you are a frog. TEEHEEHEE."  
"Ok, get into your bed. Goodnight, Taiki," Seiya said.  
"No, Seiya. Stay with me and be my teddy bear. My snuggly cuddly teddy bear. I love you teddy bear," Taiki said before making some really loud kissing noises.  
"Uh, no Taiki. I'm going to my room. Goodnight," and he left the room as fast as he could.  
Once he was in bed, he couldn't fall asleep. He kept thinking about Mayonaka. Then he thought about Usagi. He knew he should go for the one he could have, but he knew his love for Usagi was greater than his love for Mayonaka. Maybe, he thought, my love for Mayonaka will grow if I get to know her more. And that is exactly what he planned to do.  
********************************************  
Usagi woke up and realized she had fallen asleep on the couch. Shoot, I missed the 3:00 movie. She got up and changed her clothes. She decided to go for a walk. She went outside and subconciously walked towards the temple. She realized where she was heading and decided it wasn't a bad idea to go to the temple. She let herself in and heard Rei talking to someone.  
"Yes, I know. The weather is beautiful outside. I think I'm going to go outside and sweep. Goodbye," Rei was saying.  
"Rei, who were you talking to?" Usagi asked when she saw Rei coming out of the room.  
"Oh, I was having an intriguing conversation with the Fire."  
"I see. Well, I just stopped by to say hi," Usagi said.  
"Oh, well you're welcome to help me sweep," Rei said.  
"Uh, no. I think I'll leave now. I said hi, and that's why I came. Bye!" and she hurried off.  
*****************************************************************   
Seiya woke up that morning and he couldn't wait to call Mayonaka. First he got dressed and he went downstairs to eat breakfast. He saw Taiki sitting at the table, expressionless. Yaten was sitting there not saying anything. For once they weren't arguing.   
"Goodmorning," Seiya replied.  
Taiki just looked up and plopped his head into his bowl of Cheerios. Milk splashed all over Yaten's face.  
"Uh, should we leave him there?" Yaten asked.  
"As much as I would like to , I think we should pull his head out. You wouldn't believe what he said last night as I was tucking him in. He called me his teddy bear and wanted me to sleep with him," Seiya said as he walked over to Taiki and pulled his head out.  
"What happened?" Taiki asked sleepily.   
"You had a tough night with the girls. I don't know what they did to you, but it must have been harsh," Seiya lied," We better get you back up to bed. Come on, dear. Follow me."  
Taiki just fell out his chair, curled up on the floor, and started snoring.  
"What was that tough-night-with-the-girls thing about?" Yaten asked.  
"Oh, well in case you hadn't noticed, Taiki was drunk last night, and I was just messing with his mind. Hehehe," Seiya said and started laughing.  
"Well, I'm going to go visit the princess. Bye! Take care of Taiki, teddy bear," Yaten said as he walked off.  
"Ok," Seiya said. He washed the dishes and went to call Mayonaka.  
**************************************************  
Usagi hurried away from Rei's house and started down the street. She saw Haruka and Michiru walking towards her.  
"Hey!" Usagi called out.  
"Hey, we heard about what happened between you and Mamoru," Haruka said.  
"I'm so sorry," Michiru commented.  
"Well, I hope things between you two work out. We gotta go now. Buh-bye," Haruka said.  
"Ok you guys. Thank you. I'm just gonna head over to Makoto's house. I hope she's cooking something yummy."  
*****************************************  
"Moshi-moshi?" Mayonaka answered.  
"Hi, it's me Seiya," Seiya said.  
"Oh, hi Seiya!"  
"I was wondering if you would like to comeover."  
"Ya, that would be nice," Mayonaka answered.  
"Great then. See you in an hour?" Seiya asked.  
"Ok," she replied.  
"Do you know where I live?" Seiya asked.  
"Yes, actually. I got your address from the princess. So I'll see you at your house soon. Bye," Mayonaka said.  
"Ok. Bye," Seiya said and then he hung up.  
**********************************************************************************  
"Hi Mako-chan!" Usagi greeted Makoto.  
"Usagi! What a suprise. Come in. I was just making some extra chocolate chip cookies. Would you like some?"  
"Sure!" Usagi said.  
"Great. Just sit down here," Makoto said as she led her to a black leather couch," I'll bring the cookies and some milk. I'll be right back."  
"Great!" Usagi exclaimed. I'm glad I have such nice friends, Usagi thought.  
"I'm back," Makoto said as she set down the tray of warm cookies straight out of the oven. "And here's some milk! Enjoy."  
"Thank you," Usagi said between mouthfuls of cookies.   
"So, wussup?" Makoto asked.  
"Nothing much. I was just taking a walk. I went over to Rei's and then I was heading over to your house when I ran into Haruka and Michiru," Usagi answered.  
"Well, you're welcome to stay here as long as you want. I mean we can just hang out and stuff. You could stay for dinner. Would that be ok?" Makoto asked.  
"Ya, I would love that!" Usagi replied.  
**********************************************************  
Seiya was so excited about Mayonaka coming over. She was a really interesting person and he was glad he was getting a chance to get to know her better. He was scurrying around the house cleaning up whatever mess he could find. He stopped infront of the mirror and inspected himseld. Ugh, he thought, I look terrible. I better go take a shower before she comes. After his shower, he got dressed and went downstairs. He was about to go check if there were any messes in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. He ran to answer it.  
"Hi, Mayonaka!" Seiya exclaimed.  
"Hi, Seiya! I like your house."  
"Thanks come in. Sit down," he said leading her to the couch.  
She sat down and then Seiya offered her something to eat.   
"Oh, that would be great," Mayonaka said.  
" Ok, I'll be right back."  
Seiya left Mayonaka sitting on the couch and he walked into the kitchen. He gasped as he saw Taiki lying on the floor, still snoring away. Oh, my gosh! What am I going to do? I can't just leave him here. I can't drag him out either. I have to pass the living room and she'll she him. I know! I'll stuff him in a cabinet. Yes, good plan if I can say so myself. He lifted Taiki up and stuck him in the nearest cabinet. It was a struggle, but Seiya managed to keep him inside. He got out some cookies, made some tea, and took it all into the living room.   
They talked about a lot of things, but they didn't talk about something Seiya really wanted to talk about. He wanted to find out is she was really interested in him. They finished the food and Seiya stood up to go take it to the kitchen.   
"I'll help you clean things up," Mayonaka offered.  
"Oh, no you really don't have to," Seiya said trying to stop her from coming into the kitchen.   
"Oh, I feel my duty as a guest is to help you," Mayonaka said.  
"Ok then, " Seiya said reluctantly.  
He led her to the kitchen and she said she would dry the dishes as they were washed.  
"Ok, whatever you want to do," Seiya said.  
  
Seiya was washing the dishes and handing them to her.   
"Hold on, " Mayonaka said," Where should I put the dry dishes?" As she said that she walked over to a cabinet and pointed to it. "In here?" she asked.  
"NO! Don't..." Seiya started but it was too late. Mayonaka opened the cabinet door and out tumbled the snoring Taiki.   
"AHHHHHHHH!" Mayonaka screamed in terror.   
"What's going on here?" Taiki asked. Then he saw Mayonaka. "Hey, baby. Wussup?"  
"Who is that?" Mayonaka screamed.  
"It's ok. It's only Taiki. He...uh...sleeps in the cabinet sometimes....doctors orders...he uh...needs to sleep in confined spaces...it helps his...uh...back problems."  
"Oh, he scared me. I'm sorry if I yelled really loud. I think I should go now though. I'm late for an appointment. Thanks for having me over. Maybe we can meet sometime again."  
"I'll walk you out," Seiya said disappointedly.  
He walked her out and to her car. "I'm really glad you came today. Sorry about the Taiki accident," Seiya said.   
"Oh, that's ok. I'm sure you didn't know he was asleep in there," Mayonaka replied.  
"Uh, no I didn't. I thought he was uh...at the um... market. I ...uh...ya that's where I thought he was. I guess he slept in this morning. He was really tired last night."  
"I'm sure he was. The way he was dancing on those tables must of sucked all the energy out of him, " she said with a smile.  
"Ya, sometimes I wonder what I ever did wrong to be stuck with Taiki as my brother."  
" Haha. Well, it must have been something really bad," she joked," Well, thanks again for everything. Bye."  
She gave him a little kiss on the cheek and got in her car and drove away. I guess that meant she likes me, he thought to himself. Then he walked back into the house.  
*****************************************************************  
"Thanks for dinner Mako-chan. It was delicious. Bye!" Usagi said.  
"Thanks for keeping me company. Ever since I broke up with my most recent ex-boyfriend, I've been lonely at dinnertime. You're welcome to come anytime you want," Makoto said.  
"Ok. Bye!" Usagi called as she walked away. It was late now and she had to walk home. Halfway home she decided to go to the park. She wanted to sit by herself and look at the stars. She remembered how she used to do that with Mamoru, but she pushed him out of her thoughts. It will be just as fun without him, she thought. She reached the park and sat down. All thoughts cleared from her head as she watched the moon and the stars. They were so beautiful. The moonlight rippled over the lake water. Moonlight, she thought, that's like the sunshine of the night. She was sitting watching the moonlight on the water when someone came and sat next to her. Startled she looked beside her and saw the figure staring up at the stars.   
"They are beautiful, aren't they?" Usagi asked. It was rather awkward for her to sit here in silence with a stranger.  
"There is something prettier, though," the stranger said looking straight at her. The stranger was a stranger no longer.  
"Mamoru! What are you doing here?"  
"Same thing you are. Looking at the stars," he replied, "I've been so sad ever since you left me. I know it's only been one day, but I flunked the two tests that I had. I have a few tests coming up, and they are supposed to be..."  
"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! All you talk about is your tests. Even if we have broken up. Even if you are trying to win me back. Well listen to me! If you really want me back then stop talking about your fucked up tests!" Usagi yelled.  
"Language, Usagi, language. Watch your mouth..."  
"Mamoru, you watch your mouth!" and with that she stood up and got ready to leave.  
"I'm sorry Usagi," Mamoru said standing up too," I guess I'm really stressed out by our break up and this really hard final coming up.."  
*SLAP* Usagi slapped him hard across his face. " I told you to shut the hell up about your tests. Did you listen to me?"  
"I'm sorry. I was just thinking how I passed this one test..."  
"You!" Usagi screamed. She slapped him really hard. So hard he stumbled sideways, tripped over a log, and landed in the lake.  
"That serves you right, you ...you thing. Good-bye," and she stormed off.  
******************************************************************  
Seiya entered the kitchen and his happiness faded when he saw Taiki sitting innocently at the table, like he had done nothing wrong.  
"Taiki! What were you thinking falling asleep on the kitchen floor?" Seiya shouted.  
" I'm sorry. I was just tired. Who was that hot girl you had over? What was I missing?"  
"You weren't missing anything, but if you had been behaving yourself and been sleeping in your own bed, then you might have been missing something. If only she didn't see you. She would stay here, and then who knows what we could have been doing!" Seiya shouted.  
"I'm sorry, bro. I didn't mean to ruin things between you two," Taiki said, trying to act innocent.  
"Next time don't get drunk and fall asleep on the kitchen floor! Now get out of here. You ruined my day." Seiya shouted.  
"I'm sorry Seiya," Taiki said and he started to cry." I didn't mean to ruin your date *snif snif*. Waaawaaawaa."  
"Oh, uh...it's ok Taiki. Um, just stop crying. Um.. is that the ice-cream man I hear? Go get some ice-cream!" Seiya suggested.  
"Okeydokey," Taiki said eagerly, the tears having dried up. He ran out. A few minutes later he came back in. "There was no ice-cream man. *snif snif*." Tears started welling up in his eyes.   
"Well, why don't you go buy some ice-cream from the ice-cream store. Here's some money. Go buy some."  
Taiki grabbed the money and ran out.  
Finally, Seiya thought, peace and quiet. I really like Mayonaka. I'm glad she likes me back. I bet we could of done more than just a little kiss on the cheek if Taiki hadn't interfered. Oh well. Next time.   
*********************************************************  
"I can't believe he said that!" Minako exclaimed. Minako had met up with Usagi at Rei's temple and Usagi was explaining last nights events. " I mean how could he only care about his tests? I'm sure he didn't mean to say those things. Maybe he was just so nervous he didn't know what else to say."  
"Ya, that would mean he's nervous 24/7. If that's true, he should see a doctor," Usagi explained.  
"True, true. I still can't believe you slapped him so hard he fell into the lake. I would give anything to see that," Rei said.  
"Me too," Minako said, " And also to hear you cuss. That's like a once in a lifetime experience. I can't believe you used the "f" word."  
"You can say it, Minako," Rei said," You've said it many times before."  
"Well, I don't want to say it now. Anyway, I hope he learned his lesson."  
"Ya, me too. I don't think I can slap him again. My hand still hurts," Usagi said.  
*****************************************************************  
  
Yaten came back late that night. He plopped down beside Seiya on the couch.   
"Hey, how was your date with Mayonaka?" Yaten asked.  
"Ok beside the fact that I totally forgot about the sleeping Taiki on the kitchen floor. I stuffed him in a cabinet. We were washing the dishes and she was looking for a place to put the dry dishes. She decided to check the cabinet that had Taiki asleep in it. She freaked and left. I still got a kiss on the cheek though, although I know it could've been more if Taiki hadn't scared her."  
"Wow! I would freak out too if someone fell out of a cabinet. I'm so sorry," Yaten replied. Just then Taiki walked in.  
"Hey Yaten. How was your day with the princess?"  
"Oh," Yaten blushed," it was really great."  
"OOOO! What did you do? Come on, spill the beans," Taiki said.  
"Nothing much. We just sat there and talked and did other stuff, " Yaten said, his face burning bright red.  
"Uh-huh, really? What other stuff?" Seiya asked with an evil grin creeping across his face.   
"Just stuff, ok? Leave me alone you guys!"  
"Ok, then. I'm gonna go get some beer," Taiki said.  
"NO YOU ARE NOT!" Yaten and Seiya shouted at the same time. "We don't need another drunk Taiki episode. Let's just all go to sleep," Seiya suggested.  
"Okey dokey," Taiki said. They all went up to bed. Yaten dreamed of the princess. Seiya dreamed of Mayonaka and Usagi, and Taiki dreamed of the ice-cream man.  
***********************************************  
Usagi woke up the next day. She saw she was still at Rei's. Oh ya, she thought, I forgot that I sleptover. She looked around and saw Rei and Minako were chatting by the fire.  
"I see you've awakened, sleepy head," Rei said.  
"Ya," Usagi said groggily.   
"We're making breakfast. It's almost done," Minako stated.  
"Ok, I'm starving!" Usagi exclaimed.  
"Well, that slap must have taken all the energy out of you!" Minako said.  
"I guess it did. Well, is the food ready yet?"   
"Ya, get a plate and dig in." Rei said.  
After they had finished eating and washed the dishes, they decided to go to the mall.   
"It's a great day to spend a lot of money on clothes!" Minako said.  
"I agree," Usagi stated.  
"I'm sorry you guys, but I have to stay here and do some chores. You guys go on without me."  
"Oh? Ok then. Bye," Usagi said and she and Minako walked off.  
******************************************************************************  
  
Seiya got up and put on something decent just incase there was a visitor downstairs. But there were no visitors, just Yaten and Taiki arguing as usual. Seiya just sat himself down at the kitchen table and sipped some tea as he listened to Taiki and Yaten argue.  
"Yaten, you are so incredibly stupid. Of course I'm the handsomest of all of us here. That's why I get most of the girls."  
"Well, my dear Taiki, if that is the case, why are you the only one of us who doesn't have a girlfriend?"  
"I don't have a girlfriend," Seiya stated," Yet I am the cutest of all of you!"  
"Seiya, darling, you are not cuter than me," Taiki said.  
" I beg your pardon, but he is," a voice called out.  
They all turned to see Mayonaka standing there. "I'm sorry. I came by to say hi, and the door was open so I just let myself in. I hope you don't mind."  
"No, of course not," Seiya said," Have you had breakfast?"  
"Oh, actually I have, I just came by to see if you would like to just hang out or something."  
"Well, that would be nice, let me go change. Don't listen to Yaten or Taiki. Who knows what they would say," Seiya said.  
After he left Taiki said," Hey, are you sure you wanna just hang out with him? I mean aren't you going to do something else? Can I join in if you do?"  
"Oh," Mayonaka blushed, " No, you couldn't join in. Why don't you go do that with some other girl. I'm sure you have girls hanging all over you all the time since you say you are cuter than both Yaten and Seiya."  
"Uh, that I will do," Taiki said as he rushed out of the kitchen.  
"That was a good one," Yaten said.  
"He is so silly," Mayonaka said.  
Just than Seiya walked in. "I'm here."  
"Yay!" Mayonaka exclaimed," I wonder if there's something good on t.v."  
"Shall we find out?" Seiya asked.  
"Sure," Mayonaka said and they both walked out of the kitchen.  
*******************************************************   
"Oh my gosh, Mamoru's over there," Usagi exclaimed. They had just entered a textbook store. It was almost Ami's birthday and they were looking for a present.  
"Oh, I just have to go talk to him. Oh my gosh! I can see your handprint on his cheek!" Minako shouted.  
"Quiet down! Where! Oh, I see it. I really got him, didn't I?" Usagi asked.  
"Oh, ya you did," Minako said,"I'm going over to say hi to him."  
"No!" Usagi shouted," don't !" but she couldn't hold Minako back.  
"Hey! Mamoru! Over here!" she shouted.  
Mamoru looked up and looked relieved to see just Minako. Then he looked behind her towards Usagi and panic started dancing around in his eyes.  
"Uh, hey girls," he said walking over," wussup?"  
"Nothing much. I heard Usagi really got you, didn't she?" Minako asked.  
"Minako!" Usagi hissed.  
"Oh, well it was only a little slap," Mamoru said.  
"You liar," Usagi started," I slapped you so hard you fell into the lake."  
"Ok, I admit it was hard," Mamoru said.  
"So, what are you doing here?" Minako asked.  
"Oh, I wanted to buy a new copy of this one text book. I'm having a test next week and..."  
" Damn you and your fucked up ears! Didn't you hear a damn word I said a few nights ago? Stop talking about your fucked up tests!" Usagi yelled.  
Minako stood there in shock and Mamoru looked alarmed. " But you asked me what I was doing here so..." he started saying.  
"I don't give a damn about what you are doing here if it has to do with your precious tests. Just get out of here before I slap you so hard you die and go to Hell."  
"Ok, ok. I'm going," and he ran out.  
"He just makes me so mad sometimes," Usagi said, steam blowing out of her ears. People were staring at her. "What are you looking at?" she shouted. They all looked away.  
****************************************************************   
"Not good. Boring. Stupid. Boring," Seiya said as he flipped through the channels.  
"Oh, dear. How could I forget? I have to go to see the princess today. I totally forgot. Oh, dear I am so late. I must leave right away. I'm sorry I have to go. I was having a lot of fun," Mayonaka said.  
"Oh," Seiya said disappointed," well then bye I guess."  
"Bye, thanks for letting me stay here," she said and she hurried out.  
Taiki popped out from behind the t.v. " I bet you're really sad now. She didn't even give you a kissy-poo."  
"Taiki! What are you doing there?"  
"I'm not doing anything. I'm a good boy. But I'll watch t.v. with you if you want," Taiki said.  
"Oh, no. Are you drunk again? Yaten! Come here!" Seiya called out.  
"Yes?" Yaten said running in.  
"Taiki's drunk again. Please control him if you can. I need to go out for a walk." Seiya said.  
Normally Yaten would have left Seiya to take care of Taiki, but Yaten saw that Seiya had a deeply troubled expression on his face. "Ok.I'll take care of him. See you later."  
"Thanks. bye," and with that Seiya walked out the door.  
**********************************************************  
"Wow, Usagi-chan. I can't believe you said that in a public area!" Makoto said in awe. Minako and Usagi had dropped by Makoto's house for dinner.  
"Well, I can't believe I said it either. I guess I was just really mad at him. I don't know why I still care what he does. It's not like I love him anymore," Usagi said.  
"Well, as the senshi of love," Minako said," I think deep down you will always love him, no matter how annoying he gets."  
"Well, I really don't know anymore. I haven't told anyone this, but lately I've begun thinking about Seiya a lot," Usagi said.  
"Seiya!" Minako exclaimed," Oh, he was the cutest guy ever! And he totally had a crush on you! I can't believe you gave him up for Mamoru!"  
"I can't believe I did either. I mean I didn't really think I liked him in that way, but the more I think about it, the more I know that I really did love him. I just wish he would come back someday. I know he's on his planet. I wonder what he's doing..." Usagi said.  
*****************************************************  
Seiya strolled through the gardens at the palace. He mind was troubled at the thought of having a relationship with someone other than Usagi. I really like Mayonaka, but I don't feel comfortable around her when Usagi is still sitting in my thoughts. I really wish I could have Usagi all for myself, but I know that would never be possible. Even if I did have an excuse to go to Earth, it's not like she would leave Mamoru for me. After all, they are destined to be together. I guess I'll just have to live with my broken heart forever. I wonder what I should do about Mayonaka. I know I'll never be able to be myself around her. Usagi is the only girl that I feel totally comfortable around. I'm gonna have to tell Mayonaka it's over.  
*******************************************  
Usagi walked home deep in thought.She was starting to realize how much she missed Seiya. She really wanted to see him again. We could be more than friends this time. When I first met Mamoru, and I didn't know who his real identity was, I thought he was a funny, cute guy who would make a cool boyfriend. I didn't think that he was someone I would want to spend the rest of my life with. When I learned who he really was, and what our role in the future together was, I thought that since I had to spend my life with him, he was the kind of person I would want to spend my life with. Now that I think about it, Seiya is more of the kind of guy I would want to spend my life with. He wouldn't make just a cool boyfriend, but a cool husband, too. He really did love me, and I wish I could have felt the same way about him too when he was here. I wonder if he still thinks about me. If fate never brings us together, and I end up marrying someone else, I will never forget him. There will always be room for him in my heart.  
***********************************  
"Moshi-moshi?" Mayonaka answered the telephone.  
"Hi. It's me, Seiya."  
"Oh, hi! I'm sorry I ran off like that today. I had an important meeting with the princess," she said.  
"Oh, that's no problem. I know it's kind of late, but I was wondering if you could drop by for a few minutes. I really need to talk to you," Seiya said.  
"That would be no problem. I'll be over in a few minutes," she replied.  
"Ok, great. bye," and he hung up.  
********************************************  
The more Usagi thought about Seiya, the more her heart broke. She knew she would never find someone as great as him. I think I should follow destiny. I remember a conversation I was having with Setsuna one day...  
flashback:  
"Destiny must be followed always. If it isn't, then terrible things begin to happen. If you do not follow destiny because life would be better for you, then for a few years life is great. After that, everything starts falling apart," Setsuna said.  
Oh, that sounds terrible. I know I will never doubt about following my destiny. Why would I give up marrying Mamoru and becoming Neo-Queen Serenity?" Usagi asked.  
"I'm glad you feel that way. There is more than one past, one present, and one future. I know all of them, and I know that if you do not follow your destiny, the world will destroy itself, and everyone and everything will be Silenced," Setsuna said, "That was forbidden information I just told you, but remember it. You will need it for later in your life."  
"Are you sure, Setsuna? Why would I ever disobey my destiny? It sounds too perfect to be true. A perfect husband, a nice daughter, although she can get annoying sometimes, and a perfect life. I would never even think about changing my destiny," Usagi declared.  
End of flashback:  
So that means I should follow my destiny. I think that if Mamoru and I talk about our problems, we can figure a way to fix them. I'm sure I'll be as happy with him as I was before.  
**********************************************  
"Hi, come in," Seiya said to Mayonaka who was standing at his doorway.  
"Thank you," she said as she followed Seiya to the living room. "What did you need to talk to me about," she asked as she sat down.  
"I just wanted to tell you," Seiya started as he sat down beside her, "that I think we should just be friends."  
"Oh," Mayonaka said disappointedly, "but why? I thought that you really liked me. I really like you back."  
"I do like you it's just that..." Seiya started to say, but was interuppted by Mayonaka.  
"It's that Usagi isn't it?" Mayonaka asked.  
"How did you know about her?" Seiya asked in surprise.  
"Well, the princess heard about us, and she wanted to talk to me. She told me about you and how heartbroken you are over Usagi. She warned me that you might not really be interested in me, but I told her that you were. I really did think you were. I guess I was wrong," Mayonaka said.  
"I do like you though.It's just that I haven't gotten over her yet," Seiya apologized.  
"Well, goodbye then. I...nevermind. Goodbye," and she walked off.  
******************************************  
"Usagi what are you doing here?" Mamoru said. Usagi had walked over to his apartment.  
"I really need to talk to you," Usagi replied.  
"Of course. Come in and make yourself comfortable," he said while leading her to a couch, "do you want some tea?"  
"No thank you," Usagi said.  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Mamoru asked.  
"Well, I wanted to say that I am really sorry about what I've been saying lately. I've been thinking about us , and I really think that we should try again. If we talk to eachother about our problems, we can solve them. I really do still love you, and I hope I'm not too late," Usagi said.  
"I'm so happy you're saying this. I do still love you. I think you're right. We need to communicate more properly, and that way, we won't get irritated by eachother. I will not talk obsessively about my tests," Mamoru said.  
"Thank you, Mamoru. Thank you for forgiving me," Usagi said.  
"I would do anything for you Usagi. I want you to know that whenever you need to talk to someone, I will be here," he said as he bent down to kiss her. He was surprised that she returned the kiss. He was still shocked that she still loved him. The kiss ended and Usagi stood up.   
"I guess I better be going," she said.  
"I'll see you sometime soon then, ok?" Mamoru asked.  
"Sure, bye!" and she left.  
**************************************************************  
"I'm so sorry," Yaten said after he had heard what had happened.  
"It's ok. It was bound to happen sooner or later," Seiya said.  
"Well, if it matters, I'll always be here to give you advice," Taiki offered.  
"Thanks you guys. You're all great. I'm really tired though so I think I'm gonna go up to bed. Goodnight," and he left.  
*********************************************  
"I'm so glad you guys are back together!" Ami said. Minako,Ami, Usagi, and Rei had met up at Makoto's house the next day after hearing the good news.  
"I knew deep down you still loved him," Minako said.  
"I really do. I feel so much better now that I'm back with him," Usagi said, and it was true. She really did love him, and Seiya was slowly slipping out of her mind.  
"I'm really glad you're happy again. You were so extremely moody," Rei complained.  
"Oh, shut up Rei. Don't ruin her good mood," Makoto said.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Geez, I'm just teasing her," Rei muttered.  
**********************************************  
  
"Seiya wake up," Yaten was saying, "the princess called and she's stopping by in 10 minutes."  
"What? Oh!" Seiya said, scrambling around getting dressed. "Do you mind?" he asked Yaten who was staring at him.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, be downstairs soon." and he left.  
"Good morning Seiya," the princess said as he came downstairs.  
"Good morning, princess," he greeted.  
"I need to talk to you. Actually, not just you Seiya, but all of you. Remember that evil that passed by a few months after we returned?" She asked.  
"Oh, yes that horrible one that was looking for energy from people. We had so many deaths. What was her name again? Oh ya, Sangeki Okami-tragedy mistress." Yaten said.  
"I remember her. She was really hot, but she was the maker of trahedy. She needed to suck all the happy energy out of people, but she wanted to leave all the negative energy in. Once the world was full of negative energy, she could easily conquer it," Taiki said.  
"Well, she's heading toward Earth and I need you all to go protect it. You know how to fight her, and since she works alone, it'll be easy to destroy her with the power of the ginizshou. You just need to clue the senshi in so they can be ready. I have faith in you, and since they saved us and our planet, we must return the favor," the princess said.  
Seiya's heart leapt with joy. He would get to see Usagi, even if it was for a short time.   
"We'll go get prepared," Yaten said, and he and Taiki walked out of the room.  
Seiya turned to follow them but the princess stopped him. "Wait, Seiya, I need to talk to you," she said.  
"Yes?" he asked.  
"I know you are very excited about seeing Usagi, but that is not the point. Please, for your own good, don't get too distracted by her. I don't want you coming back even more heartbroken than before," the princess said.  
"I will try my best not to, princess," Seiya said.  
"Thank you," and she left.  
********************************************************  
"Wow! You're here already?" Usagi asked as she saw Mamoru waiting by the lake for her.  
"Ya, I came early!" he anwered.  
"I'm so glad. Well, hi!" she said.  
"Hi!" he said as Usagi plopped down beside him. The sky was turning a beautiful pink color as the sun set over the lake.  
"It's so beautiful," Usagi said, "but it's more enjoyable to watch when you're with me."  
"I'm sorry I was late all those times. I'm going to regret missing all those sunsets," Mamoru said.  
"Well, you're not going to miss anymore," Usagi said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. She was really glad they were back together.  
"That is very true," he said. They sat there in silence watching the sunset. When the sun was completely down, and the moon had risen above the lake, Mamoru stood up to leave.  
"No, don't go, Mamoru. Just sitting here with you is all I could ever want," Usagi said.  
"Of course I'll stay then. I'll do anything to make sure you have all you ever want," and he sat back down.  
*********************************************  
Seiya woke up early and went downstairs. Everyone was awake already.   
"I bet you're real glad to be seeing Usagi," Taiki said.  
"Of course I am. What are you stupid or something?" Seiya asked.  
"You just now realized he was stupid?" Yaten asked.  
"You guys are so cruel to me!" Taiki exclaimed.  
"No, Taiki, we aren't. But anyway, eat breakfast Seiya, so we can get on our way!" Yaten exclaimed.  
*************************************  
Usagi woke up and remembered the night's events. She had sat there with Mamoru until midnight or so it seemed. She had had a great time, and she couldn't wait for the next sunset. She got up, got dressed, and went downstairs. She had finished eating breakfast, and she was watching cartoons, when the doorbell rang. She rushed to get it, hoping it was Mamoru. She threw the door open and she gasped at the sight. There stood Seiya looking better than ever.  
"Uh..Uh...uh.." was all she could manage to say.  
"Usagi! I missed you so much!" he shouted.  
"Seiya! I can't believe this. You're here. Wow!" she hugged him and then invited him in.  
"Usagi, you look so grown up now! So much prettier," he said.  
"Well, thanks! I never thought I'd see you again! What are you doing here?" she asked.  
Wow, she thought, I can't believe this. Of course, he's just my friend. I belong to Mamoru, and it's going to stay that way.  
"The other starlights and I have come to help you defend Earth. A terrible holder of evil is approaching. Her name is Sangeki Okami. She attacked my planet, and she's heading this way. We were sent here to help you destroy her. She works all by herself, so it'll be easy. But you must concentrate your powers just right, or else they will not work. She has powerful attacks too. But don't worry, we've defeated her before, and we will help defeat her once more. The only problem is that our powers aren't as strong here on Earth," Seiya said.  
"Oh, how horrible! We must prepare. Do the others know?" Usagi asked.  
"Taiki and Yaten are telling them right now," Seiya replied.  
"What does she do?" Usagi asked.  
"Well she sucks out all the positive energy of the world until there is only negative energy left. She can then easily take over the planet. We think she'll be here in a few days, so you have time to prepare."  
"I need to call the others. We need to meet in the temple right away."  
******************************************************************  
All the senshi were at the temple and they were discussing what they should do.   
"Remember, you guys, be prepared to protect yourselves. Her attacks are extremely powerful, and they don't hurt you physically, but mentally," Seiya was saying.  
"Well," Haruka said coolly, "since you seem to know all, tell us how to protect ourselves."  
"Well, I really don't know. I can hardly remember the battle. Her power was wiping our memories out, and well, we just forgot a lot of what happened."  
"Really? This sounds serious, but I'm sure we can defeat her," Michiru said.  
"I hope so. Anyway, I'm going to go do some research with Taiki so we better leave," Ami said.  
"I'm so tired," Makoto said, "I think I'll be leaving too. If anything major comes up, tell me. If not, we'll all meet here in two days."  
"Same here. I'm so exhausted. All these sleepless sleepovers have wiped me out," Minako said.  
"I'll go research with Taiki and Ami," Yaten said and all 5 of them walked out.  
Mamoru had left earlier, and it was only Haruka, Michiru, Rei, Usagi, Seiya, and Setsuna.  
"We better get going too," Michiru said.   
"We'll see you all later, buh-bye," Haruka said and they walked out.  
Rei was asking Seiya for some more information about Sangeki Okami, when Setsuna walked up to Usagi.  
"I'm glad you and Mamoru got back together," she said.  
"Yes, so am I," Usagi said, "I remembered your advice about not changing my destiny. Thanks."  
"Well, it's not over yet. Please, always follow my advice, no matter how hard it is," Setsuna pleaded.  
"Don't worry, I will," Usagi assured her.  
"Thank you. Now I too must be going. Bye," and she left.  
Seiya was done talking to Rei and he came over to Usagi.  
"Would you like me to walk you home?" he asked.  
"Sure, if you don't mind. It will give us some time to catch up with eachothers' lives."   
"Yes, that would be nice," Seiya said.  
As he walked her home, Usagi told him about what had happened between herself and Mamoru. If only I could have come a little earlier! She could've been all mine! Seiya thought.   
"Besides that, everything's been fine," Usagi said.  
"Well, I guess I'm glad you and Mamoru are together since you are destined to be together, but I wish that wasn't the case. I wish we could be destined, Usagi. I really do love you. Even more than Mamoru loves you," Seiya said. I can't believe I just told her that! he thought.  
"Seiya, I can't believe you feel this way," she lied. She had known all along, but she wished it wasn't so. She did love him back after all, even after getting back together with Mamoru.   
"I understand if you don't want to see me anymore. I mean it might be rather awkward," Seiya said.  
What should I say? Usagi asked herself. Should I tell him how I feel about him? Should I lie and tell him that I only ever considered him as a friend, and I want it to stay that way? I must follow Setsuna's advice, but I really want to tell him that I love him too. I don't think that would hurt, but what if he sees he has a chance? I don't want to hurt him.  
"I love you too," she blurted out. Her face reddened as she realized what she had just done.   
I can't believe this! But she just told me how happy she was with Mamoru. How could this be? Seiya thought to himself.  
"Do you mean it, Usagi? I thought you said you were really happy with Mamoru," Seiya said.  
"I do mean it. I am happy with Mamoru, but I love you too. I first realized I loved you when I broke up with Mamoru, and by then you weren't here so I couldn't tell you. I thought I had no chance with you," Usagi said.  
"Well, I'm here now. We can finally be together," Seiya said hopefully.  
"No, we can't. I have to follow my destiny," Usagi said sadly.  
"Well then I guess my destiny is to be heartbroken," Seiya said, " I better go then. I'll see you in the temple in two days." After saying that, he turned to go back to the apartment he was staying in.  
"Wait!" Usagi called out.  
Seiya turned around and walked back to her. "Yes?" he asked.  
Usagi looked into his eyes and saw how broken-hearted he really was. She could give up on her destiny right now, and just go back with him to his planet, but she remembered Setsuna's warning. She didn't know what she had wanted to say to him, but she just didn't want him to leave.   
"I'm so sorry," she whispered as silent tears started streaming down her face. She didn't want him to be heart-broken because of her.   
"It's ok, Usagi," he said as he took her into his arms, " It's not your fault."  
"But it is. I'm so sorry," she whispered again, "Please, don't be sad. I want you to live your life happily. Don't be sad because of me."  
"I'm not. I can't imagine not having met you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me," Seiya said.  
"I'm also the worst," Usagi said.  
"Don't believe that. It's not true," Seiya said.   
" I wish I could always be with you. I want you to stay with me and never leave. Please, never go," Usagi pleaded.  
" I never want to go, but I must. You said yourself you must follow your destiny. Well then, I should follow mine. "  
" Well, then, good-bye Seiya. I will always love you, even if the only time we will be together is after our departure from this pitiless world," Usagi said.  
"I look forward to death then, if it means being with you," Seiya whispered, "Goodbye Usagi." He bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. Usagi returned the kiss, but it only lasted a short time. Seiya looked once more into her eyes and walked away.   
*****************************************************  
"I'm getting bad vibes," Luna said as she and Usagi were walking toward the temple. "I sense a sinister presence. You better be on the alert."  
"Right," Usagi said. She looked around. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Could the evil Seiya was warning us about be here already?   
"Hey, Usagi! Wait up!" she heard a voice call out. Usagi turned around and saw Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Ami running up to her. "I'm so glad we found you," Rei said, "So many weird things are happening. People all over the place are becoming violent and hurting eachother. I think that Sangeki Okami has started her work."  
"We need senshi right away!" Artemis said.  
"Right," Minako agreed.  
"Venus Power Make-up!"  
"Mars Power Make-up!"  
"Mercury Power Make-up!"  
"Jupiter Power Make-up!"  
"Moon Eternal Power Make-up!"  
They all transformed and ran over to the place where the people were attacking eachother.  
"Don't hesitate hurting them," Mercury said, "They aren't the real people. The real people are gone for now, and these are just their bodies taken over by evil. I think that if we destroy Sangeki Okami, then the people will be safe."  
"Ok, then. Let's go!" Jupitier shouted.  
"Jupitier Oak Evolution!" she cried as her power emitted from her spinning body. It went straight through a bunch of people, but it wasn't enough. The people kept multiplying.  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
"AHH!" Sailormoon was crying. "There are too many! Help! They're closing in on me!"  
"They are closing in on us, too," Mars cried.  
The senshi kept sending their attacks, but it wasn't enough. Pretty soon they were circled by the people, and they knew they couldn't stop them from closing in on them.   
On of them started strangling Sailormoon. "Help," she choked out, but the other senshi were being attacked by the people too.  
"World Shaking!"  
The person who had been strangling Sailormoon exploded.  
"Deep Submerge!" Several more of the people got knocked off the senshi.  
"Dead Scream!" The attack wiped out a good amount of the people.  
"World Shaking!" Uranus yelled again.  
Neptune held out the aqua mirror, yelled "Submarine Reflection!", and the power emitted from it destroyed anyone who was in it's way.   
Uranus got out her space sword and attacked half of the remaining group.  
"Dead Scream," Pluto whispered. The rest of the people were destroyed.  
"Thanks, you guys," Sailormoon said.  
"No problem. After all, we are a team," Uranus said.   
A flash of gloomy light shot through the sky as a soft sweet voice spoke.   
"I see you've defeated my servants. Well, well, well, you're powers won't match mine,"  
The senshi gasped and looked up. Floating a few feet above them was a lady with long black hair that cascaded down her back in curly locks. Her eyes were emerald green, and she had a green tiara sitting on her head. She was wearing a sleevless green turtleneck shirt, and a short black skirt. "Now, see if you can handly this," she said.  
She put her hands up in the air and closed her eyes with concentration.  
"Flame Sniper!" Mars yelled as she threw her attack towards the Sangeki. Sangeki just whispered something and Mars' attack was blocked. "Don't think you could possibly hurt me," Sangeki laughed.  
"Now, let's see if you can handle this," and as she said this, the senshi felt a high pitched sound come from nowhere.   
"Ow, what is that?" Sailormoon asked.  
"I don't know," Mercury said, gasping for breath, "but I can't concentrate. It's like.." but she didn't finish. She dropped to the ground, gasping for air. "Help! There's no air in here! Open the box and let me out!" She was yelling. The sound had stopped but Mercury was still gasping for air thinking she was locked in a box.   
"Help her somebody!" Venus yelled.  
"How? Obviously she can't breathe because she thinks she can't. We can't control her thinking!" Uranus said.  
"Haha," Sangeki laughed, "She is so pathetically weak. Anyone can get out of that!"  
"Not so fast," a voice came as a rose flew down and hit Sangeki in the arm.  
"Ow! Who was that?" Sangeki asked in suprise. Mercury stood up and gasped for air. Sangeki's concentration had been broken, and Mercury could escape the spell.  
"It's tuxedo mask!" Sailormoon yelled.  
"It's not right to terrorize people like that! I forbid you to do it. Your turn Sailormoon," he said looking at her.  
"Right!" she said. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss," she said directing the attack at Sangeki.   
"You silly little girl. Do you think that could possibly hurt me? Haha. Now watch this."  
Sangeki threw her arms up in the air and pushed Sailormoon's power back so it would backfire on her. Sailormoon used all her strength to keep it from hitting her, but she just coudlnt' do it.   
"Star Serious Laser!" StarFighter yelled as she jumped down from a balcony. It hit Sangeki, and she let go of her backfire.   
"No! Not you again!" Sangeki yelled as she remembered the Starlights from the battle she had had on their planet.  
"We are here to destroy you for good this time!" StarFighter said.  
"You're welcome to try," Sangeki said.  
"Are you all right Sailormoon?" StarFighter asked.  
"Yes. I'm just tired. I'll be ok," she replied.  
"Good," StarFighter said.  
"Now,lets see how many of you survive this!" Sangeki yelled.  
"Shut your eyes, and cover your ears!" Yaten shouted.  
The senshi did just in time, for a blast of yellow light covered the sky, and a beautiful melody started playing.   
"Wow! I love this song!" Venus said. She had uncovered her ears and she was dancing around.  
"No!" Rei shouted as she tried to get Minako to come back. Minako was heading for a cliff that had jagged rocks at the bottom.   
"Come on Rei!" she said. "Dance with me!" Venus started dancing, and she headed closer to the edge of the cliff.  
"Stop!" Sailormoon screamed as she ran towards Venus.  
Venus was about to fall off the cliff when Sailormoon grabbed a hold of her and pulled her away.  
"So, you want to dance with me?" Venus said evily, her eyes glowing red. "Well, then dance!" and she jumped off the cliff with Sailormoon still holding on to her.   
"AHH" Sailormoon screamed as she was being pulled down towards the cliff edge. Just then, Tuxedo Mask grabbed her and pulled her up, but it was too late for Venus.   
"No!" Sailormoon shouted as she sobbed. "My friend! You evil monster! You killed Venus!"  
"You senshi are strong! Normally I can kill up to ten people with that attack. Well then, I'll just have to do something stronger!" Sangeki said.  
"Now," Sangeki explained, "My attacks are mostly hurt people mentally, but I really need to wipe you guys out, so I'll start with one of my strongest physical attacks!"  
"She didn't do that last time," Taiki stated, "That is weird, people. Really weird."  
"Shut up Taiki!" Yaten yelled. "Just concentrate on building up your power!"  
Before Taiki could start, Sangeki let out an explosive light. It hit all the senshi, and they were knocked to the ground. The pain was unbearable, and it just made Sailormoon want to close her eyes and rest peacefully, but she didn't. She kept her eyes open, and just when she couldn't take it any longer, the light disappeared. She looked around and saw Haruka and Michiru sit up. All the starlights seemed ok, too. Then she looked for the other senshi and she saw Saturn and Pluto were ok. The remaining inners, however, were not sitting up.  
"No!" she screamed as she ran towards them. None of them were breathing, and they all looked deathly white. "Please, don't leave me! NO!" Sailormoon yelled.  
"Stay strong, Usagi. Kill that monster for us," Rei whispered before resting her head on the ground and peacefully falling into an eternal rest.   
"NO! My friends," Sailormoon said as she started to sob. She sat on the ground and sobbed her heart out. Everything was going wrong. What could she do?  
"You heard Rei," Haruka said, "be strong."  
"Hahahahaha! Good riddance if I can say so myself. Now, for the rest of you. What shall I do next?" Sangeki asked herself, "Yes, I know. I'll start by getting rid of you," Sangkei said as she pointed to Sailormoon. Sailormoon didn't see that though. Her head was bowed as she grieved the loss of her friends. Suddenly, a sharp arrow came shooting towards her, but she had no time to move out of the way.   
"NO!" Uranus yelled as she threw herself infront of Sailormoon. The arrow hit her instead, and all her energy started draining away.  
"Uranus, no! Not you too! Please don't die because of me!" Sailormoon pleaded.  
"I know you can kill her. Go for it!" Uranus said.  
"Haruka!" Michiru yelled as she ran over. "Haruka, please don't die. Don't leave me here. I love you so much."  
"I love you too, Michiru. Someday, we can be together again," Haruka said as she took her last breath.  
"No," Michiru whispered, " I can't live without her." After saying that she pulled out the Space Sword and plunged it through her heart. "I'm coming, Haruka," she whispered as her blood streamed out around her.  
"No," Sailormoon said sobbing, "Not you guys also."  
"It's ok, Usagi," Tuxedo Mask said trying to comfort her. "We'll destroy her and everything will go back to normal. Everything will be ok."  
"Yes," Pluto said, "Just stay true to your destiny, and everything will be ok.  
"It's ok , Sailormoon," Saturn said innocently, "you still have us."  
"Not for much longer," Sangeki said as she threw a blast of power toward Saturn and Pluto. The blast entered their minds and told them to attack eachother. Saturn plunged the Glaive into Pluto's heart as Pluto used the power of the Garnet Orb on Saturn. They both fell to the ground, barely breathing.  
"I'm sorry, Hotaru," Pluto muttered as she died.  
"I'm sorry too," Saturn said as she let death take over her weak body.  
"No!" StarFighter yelled. He couldn't take it anymore. "Star serious laser!" he yelled as he aimed it for Sangeki. She blocked it easily.  
"Hahaha, did you forget that your pathetic attack can't hurt me?" Sangeki asked.  
"Stop it!" Sailormoon yelled. "I can't tolerate what you've done to all my friends. Now you must feel the power of the Ginizshou."   
"No, Sailormoon! You'll die!" Tuxedo mask yelled.  
Sailormoon stood up and got the crystal out. She felt her fuku being replaced by her princess outfit, and she felt the power stir in her. She held the crystal out and directed its power to Sangeki. Sangeki blocked the power, but you could see the strain in her eyes. She directed her tragic evil power slowly toward Serenity. Serenity couldn't stop it, and it was about to blast her when Star Healer jumped in her way and took the blow.  
"Yaten!" she yelled as she dropped to his side. "No! Please don't you go too. Please."  
"If this is how it must end, then let it be," Yaten said.   
"No! You can't die now! What about Kakyuu? What will she do without you?" Serenity shouted.   
" My time had come. Goodbye, everyone. Tell the princess I love her," he whispered as he took his last breath.   
"NO! " Usagi screamed. She started sobbing.  
"Serenity, we need your power!" Tuxedo Mask yelled. No one seemed to listen to him. The other Starlights had gathered around Yaten's body and they all seemed to have given up. Then Seiya said, "We must fight for Yaten! Come on, we must avenge him!"  
"Yes, I must get revenge for my coolest brother/sister ever," Taiki agreed.  
They both stood up and walked towards Mamoru. Serenity followed them still crying.  
"Let's put all our powers together!" Tuxedo Mask suggested as he turned into King Endymion.   
"Ok," Seiya agreed.  
They all joined hands.  
"Star Serious Laser!"  
"Star Gentle Uterus!"  
"Powers of the Ginizshou!" Endymion and Serenity both shouted.  
The circle began to glow, and all the light collected in Serenity's hands. She took the light and threw it to Sangeki. Sangeki screamed and exploded. "NOO! How could they defeat me?" she screamed as she turned into black dust. The dust shimmered and disappeared.  
Serenity slumped to the ground, and not being able to hold her transformation anymore, turned back into Usagi. She started crying. "All my friends are gone. They have died. I can't go on without them," she was saying. "I know," she said as she stood up. She took the ginizshou out and held it up to the moon, which had been steadily rising as they had been fighting. "Bring back all of the senshi!" She shouted. A yellow beam of light shot out of the crystal and enveloped everything. For a second all was still, and not a sound could be heard. Then the light faded and Usagi dropped to the ground unconcious. All the senshi appeared before her.   
"She saved our lives, but will she die for it?" Venus was sobbing.  
"Usagi!" Seiya shouted as he ran to her. "Please, don't die. What will I do?"  
Mamoru came and sat down beside her. "You'll be ok. You know you will." Then he rested his hand on her forehead and power emitted from it.   
"What happened?" Usagi asked as she came to.  
"Nothing," Mamoru said as he weakly grinned. "You saved everyone's life." Then he doubled over and started coughing.  
"What's wrong?" Usagi asked in fear.  
"Nothing. I'll be ok. I'm just tired..." he said, but the last part was inaudible. His voice had gone down to a whisper and his strength was quickly leaving his body.  
"Oh, no! Please, don't leave me!" Usagi sobbed.  
"We need to get him somewhere warm and dry right away," Ami said.   
"Yes, I'll help carry him," Seiya volunteered. He knew it wasn't right, but he was wishing for Mamoru to die. Then I can have Usagi for myself, he thought, but she would be so heartbroken over his death. I can't believe I' m thinking like this. He must live. Usagi would surely die without him.  
They took Mamoru to Rei's temple, and Ami clucked about ordering everyone to do this and that in order to make Mamoru as comfortable as possible.  
"No, no no! It's all wrong. Don't put his pillow there!" she was yelling at Makoto.  
"I'm sorry," Makoto said in annoyance. "She thinks she's all that when it comes to being to doctor," she whispered to Minako.   
"Ya, definately, but nows not the time to think thoughts like that. Our king is in danger of dying," Minako replied.  
"His heartbeat has dropped! We're losing him! AHH!" Ami shouted.   
"NO! Mamo-chan don't leave me! You can't!" Usagi sobbed into his chest.  
"Usako, I love you. Remember that, always," he said. Then he gracefully rested his head down on the pillow and took his last breath.  
"NO! You can't die! You can't! What about our future? I can't rule without you! Oh, please. No," Usagi was sobbing.  
Everyone bent their heads in grief. Their King had died. What would happen. A tear rolled down Seiya's cheek. He couldn't bear to see Usagi like this. He would die of sorrow if she were ever this unhappy her whole life. Just then Pluto walked in.   
"Pluto, please tell me this isn't happening, please..." Usagi begged.  
"I'm sorry. It had to happen this way." Pluto responded gravely.  
"But I thought he was to rule Crystal Tokyo with me. I thought we were going to spend our lives together," she said as she started crying again.  
Seiya's heart broke into a million pieces at the sight of Usagi's pain. He would have to do something about it. He stood up and all eyes turned to him. Usagi looked at him and he could see the misery in her eyes. He took a deep breath and yelled, "Fighter Star Power, Make-up!"  
Everyone looked surprised except Pluto. She seemed to know what Seiya was going to do. Once he transformed he looked up at his brothers and said, "You guys have been the best, but I must go now."  
"What are you talking about?" Yaten asked. He got no response.  
"Dude, don't be suicidal. What are you doing?" Taiki asked.  
"Usagi, this is for you. I hope you never forget how much I love you," Seiya said.  
Haruka seemed to have caught on to what Seiya was doing and tried to stop her ," No! Stop!"  
"I must do this. I feel like this is what I was born for."  
"Seiya," Usagi asked, "What are you doing? Please, don't hurt yourself. I can't lose two people I love in one day."  
Seiya just raised her hands infront of her chest and closed her eyes. A bright light surrounded everyone, and when they could see again, they saw Seiya standing there holding her heart crystal in her hands. She solemnly walked toward Mamoru's dead body, and kneeled next to him. Then with one swift motion of her hands, she pushed the heart crystal into his body, and collapsed next to him on the floor.   
"No," Usagi whispered, " why did you do that? Why did you sacrifice yourself?"   
"I can't stand to see you so sad," she whispered painfully, "I'll always be part of him," she managed to choke out.  
Everyone was deathly silent as tears flowed down their cheeks. They all understood what had happened, and they knew it was how it was supposed to be.   
"Look, Mamoru's gaining conciousness," Ami whispered.  
Everyone but Usagi turned their gaze to Mamoru.   
"Thank you, Seiya," Usagi whispered as she bent down to kiss her on her forehead. "We'll be together someday."  
"I'll be waiting," Seiya whispered before he fell into the serenity of eternal sleep.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Isn't that depressing? Anyway send all comments (good or bad) to darkouters7@yahoo.com. So...ya ya ya I know I messed Taiki and Mamoru up but it's my fanfic so I can do whatever I want. Also Usagi cuss, but I wanted her to in this fanfic so live with it. If you have any questions about the plot line, e-mail me or IM me. It might be sort of confusing, and stuff, but I don't know. It took me a while to write this. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you didn't well thats ok. So, bye!  



End file.
